Eat My Chocolate!
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: SasuNaru Valentine WAFFy. Naruto makes chocolate for Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto is at the village food store buying ramen when he sees Sasuke. "Hey, Sasuke! What are you doing here?" Naruto asks.

"Buy food." Sasuke replies.

"Oh, right, what else will you be doing at a food store." Naruto says. The blonde sees only tea and bread in Sasuke's hand.

"Sasuke! Are you having tea and bread for dinner again? That's not good enough. You need to eat healthy! Your eyes are all red too! Did you stay up all night again? You need to sleep!"

"No time to do stupid thing like eat and sleep. There're lots of strolls to read and ninjutsu to learn."

"How can you say sleeping and eating are stupid? If you don't eat and rest you're gonna be sick!"

"Hello, you two." The store owner greets Naruto and Sasuke, "do the two of you like to buy a chocolate making kit today?"

"Chocolate? What's that? Is that some kind of herbal medicine?" Naruto never heard of chocolate before.

"It's a special candy from faraway countries. The merchant ship brought it back from places beyond the sea. You make chocolate and gives it to the one you care about. It's a way to say 'I love you'."

"What a waste of time." Sasuke says.

"I think that's really sweet." Naruto says.

"Only lousy Ninja will waste time to do silly things like that."

"Kakashi-sensai must be a lousy Ninja then. He is right behind you getting chocolate making kit." Naruto says.

"Hello, you two. Nice meeting you here. I got this chocolate-making kit so I can make some chocolate for Iruka. Aren't they cool?" Kakashi smiles to the two boys.

Sasuke shakes his head and sighs.

"You know, Sasuke, Naruto is right. You need to eat and rest." Kakashi says.

"I'm gonna head home." Sasuke puts down his tea and bread.

"But what about your food?" Naruto asks.

"I'm not really hungry."

"Sasuke! You need to eat!"

"Don't eat too many cup-ramen, Naruto." Sasuke leaves.

Naruto picks up Sasuke's bread and tea. "I'll get this and bring this to Sasuke's home. It's not good for him to skip dinner. He didn't eat lunch today."

"Hey, Naruto. Take this." Kakashi says as he gives a chocolate making kit to Naruto.

"Huh? Why?" Naruto asks.

"You can make some chocolate and give it to Sasuke so he knows how you feel. You like him right?" Kakashi smiles.

Naruto blushes, "Why would I like that block of ice? He doesn't care about anything at all."

"You don't have to lie. It's easy to see that you like him. You worry about him not getting enough food and rest. And you even notice he skipped lunch. You even bring food to his home for him." Kakashi says, "and he likes you, too. Do you notice you're the only one he talks to? He didn't even speak a word to me or anyone else, but he always talk to you."

(Does Sasuke really like me?) Naruto looks at the kit in his hand and ponders, (If I make the chocolate for him, will he eat it? Or will he make fun at me?)

Naruto puts the chocolate-making kit inside his pocket and mutters, "Sasuke better eat my chocolate. If he make fun me I'll make him very sorry."

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

After 3 hours of hard work, Naruto finally finishes making chocolates for Sasuke. It wasn't an easy job. Naruto almost destroyed his kitchen and he is covered with coco and sugar.

"My chocolates look nothing like hearts." Naruto sighs. The chocolates he made are all deformed and silly looking.

"Oh well, it's getting late. I better go give the chocolate to Sasuke before it's dark." Naruto heads out to Sasuke's house. When he arrives there, he sees a whole bunch of girls waiting at the door.

"What are you all doing here?" Naruto asks.

"We're here to give chocolate to Sasuke. But he is not home." The girls answer.

That doesn't surprise Naruto since Sasuke is the most popular guy at school. Naruto knows Sasuke is probably practicing jutsu at the empty lot down the street. Sasuke often practices there until it is past midnight. Naruto is a little jealous and he doesn't really want to tell the girls where Sasuke is. Yet, it is cruel to make the girls wait when he knows where the girls can find Sasuke "Sasuke is at the empty lot down the street." Naruto tells the girls.

"Thanks." The girls leave. Naruto can see all the perfect heart-shaped chocolates in the girl's hands.

(My chocolate looks so weird compare to those girls. There is no point of giving my chocolate to Sasuke.) Naruto thinks.

"Grrr…" Naruto's stomach starts grouching. The blonde realizes he doesn't have dinner yet.

(No point of wasting the chocolate.) Naruto eats a piece of the chocolates he made for Sasuke.

"Why are you eating my chocolate?" Someone asks. Naruto turns around and sees Sasuke standing right next to him.

"Sasuke! You scared me! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Naruto shouts, "what are you doing here?"

"I was trying to practice some jutsu, but some girls come and interrupted me." Sasuke says, "I tried to head home, but there're even more girls there."

"They just want to give you chocolates. There is no need to hide from them."

"Don't want their chocolates." Sasuke says, "the chocolate in your hand have my name on it. Why are you eating them?"

"I made these for you. But there are so many girls giving you chocolate, you won't be needing any of these." Naruto says.

Sasuke takes a piece of Naruto's chocolate and eats it.

"I thought you don't want any chocolate. Why are you eating them?" Naruto asks.

"I don't want any chocolate from the girls. These chocolate means 'I love you'. If I take their chocolate it would means I love them back. Since I don't have that kind of feelings for them, it would be like lying to take their chocolate. And I don't like lying." Sasuke says.

Naruto blinks, "Does that mean you love me?"

"I'm eating the chocolate you made, aren't I?" Sasuke asks.

Naruto grins, "I love you too, Sasuke!!!"

"You don't have to say it out that loud, stupid! The whole village can hear you." The usually calm and collected Sasuke blushes.

"Ha! I can't believe I actually made you blush!" Naruto laughs.

"When you are done laughing at me, can we go to your place? If the girls see me they will be swamping all over me again." Sasuke asks.

The two of them arrives at Naruto's home and Sasuke sees that Naruto's kitchen is in a big mess. "What happened to your kitchen? It looks like it was hit by a torpedo." Sasuke asks Naruto.

"I made a mess when I was trying to make you chocolate. Make yourself comfortable. I will go and get us some dinner." Naruto leaves to get some take-out.

Sasuke tries to make himself comfortable but the dirty kitchen really bothers him. Finally, Sasuke goes to the kitchen and starts cleaning. While Sasuke cleans up the mess, he sees the box of the Chocolate-making kit. Naruto only used half of the raw material from the kit. Sasuke takes rest of the raw material in the kit and pours them into the pot on the stove.

Naruto soon comes back with two rice bowls. "Hi! Sasuke. I got dinner!"

"Here, I got something for you." Sasuke gives Naruto some chocolate.

"Where did you get these?"

"I made them."

"I don't believe this! I got chocolate!" Naruto cheers, "I thought you said it's a waste of time to make these."

"It's not a waste of time when I'm making them for you."

"These look wonderful! they taste great too! You're the best, Sasuke!" Naruto says as he takes a bit out of the chocolate, "and you even clean up my kitchen!"

"It was all dirty and I have to clean it up." Sasuke says.

"Hey, Sasuke, I'm all dirty too…." Naruto says. Sasuke then notice the blonde is covered with sugar and coco powder all over him.

"So?" Sasuke asks.

"So you have to clean me up too!" Naruto takes off his shirt, after giving Sasuke an inviting look, the blonde heads to the bathroom.

Sasuke grins and walks into the bathroom.

Owari

Happy Valentine to all wonderful fanficcers!


End file.
